Visitante Nocturno  ···  by Sol
by Our Paradise
Summary: OS::2DO LUGAR."Halloween Cullen Contest"::..::Un Halloween lo cambió todo. Ella lo creía muerto, tres años habían pasado. Él la observaba desde las tinieblas, conteniéndose. Pero otro 31 lo cambia todo, y él deja de ser el Visitante Nocturno.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Esto lo escribí __**yo**__, me lo __robas__, y te __**suicido**__ con un paquete de __galletas__ Marías__**(?)**_

* * *

**-Título:** Visitante Nocturno.  
**-Nick del autor:** Our Paradise (Sol).  
**-Resumen: **Un Halloween lo cambió todo. Ella lo creía muerto, tres años habían pasado. Él la observaba desde las tinieblas, conteniéndose. Pero en sus vidas, un Halloween volvió a cambiarlo todo, y él deja de ser el Visitante Nocturno.  
**-Rating:** T.  
**-Género: **Romance/Drama.  
**-Pareja:** Edward/Bella.  
**-Número de palabras:** 3,713 _(Según Microsoft Word)_

**

* * *

**

[N. de la A.]  
Oh, terminé, terminé. No me gusta, pero por lo menos pude concursar. Espero no hacer el ridículo.

* * *

_«__**Halloween Cullen Contest**__»_

* * *

**°::..::Visitante Nocturno::..::°**

* * *

_**03 de Noviembre…**_

El fuego no cesaba, corría por mi cuerpo, casi podría decir que quería competir con la luz, que ansiaba ser más rápido. Las llamas atraían a mi cuerpo como vara de zahorí atraída por el agua, como metal al imán.

Sentía como si me jalaran, o simplemente cayera con una gravedad errada, sentía que era tragado.

El fuego parecía querer absorberme, y mi corazón aparentaba ser espoleado por la velocidad que éste tomaba.

Ya sentía alivio en mis brazos y piernas, sí, pero ese alivio parecía juntar a las abrasadoras llamas, parecía alentarlas a unirse, o tal vez eran atraídas por mi corazón enloquecido. Quizás mi corazón era el imán que arrastraba las llamas hacia él, en un intento de latir más y más rápido o simplemente de seguir latiendo.

Gritaba, quería morir, esto sobrepasaba mis fuerzas y mi resistencia, era descomunal, pero mis súplicas parecían no ser escuchadas, ¿por qué no se apiadaban de mí?

Mi cuerpo pesaba imposiblemente, aún así, luchaba por retorcerme, por librarme del ardor que me tenía preso.

El alivio seguía extendiéndose dentro de mí, tortuosamente, demasiado lento. Ciertamente tendría que ser algo bueno, pero no estaba del todo seguro, el fuego parecía hacerse aún más caliente. Aunque pareciera algo que no fuera posible, y además ridículo, eso era lo que sentía.

Mi órgano más importante, no sólo latía, más bien sentía como si vibrara, oía su ruido aturdirme sus oídos, taladrándomelos, casi como los bajos, aunque no era nada molesto.

De pronto, a pesar de que sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba de una forma imposible, me sentí más fuerte y más débil ante la hoguera dentro de mí, algo incongruente en demasía.

El frescor seguía viajando por mis venas achicharradas, mientras el incendio se enfocaba en mi corazón, que cada vez martillaba más y más fuerte, refugiándose en el calor del fuego, aferrándose a la calidez, y aumentaba su ritmo como si pretendiera huir del frío que se le acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente, como felino al acecho.

Quería arrancármelo, ese era mi instinto, quería que dejara de latir de una maldita vez, cada martilleo se sentía peor que el otro, no sentía que hubiera algo por que luchar.

Nada me venía a la mente, nada ni nadie, no había sentido por el cual seguir así que no me importaba morir, pero quería que fuera rápido.

Comencé a arquearme, mi corazón parecía elevarme, mis gritos salieron con la última fuerza que me quedaba, imposibles de reprimir.

Sentía casi todo mi cuerpo liberado, lo sentía poderoso y gélido, estaba cerca el fin, mi corazón pararía pronto, y la agonía terminaría.

No me sentía mal por desear morir, no sentía pena por nada ni nadie, mi cabeza no tenía registrado nada más que el sufrimiento del reciente infierno al que estaba sujeto.

Mi oído estaba muy sensible, escuchaba todo a la vez, era magnífico, escuchaba aleteos, golpeteos en la tierra haciendo que ésta retumbara casi imperceptiblemente, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, y aún así de maravilloso como parecía todo, no deseaba quedarme aquí ni un momento más.

Sentí al ardor comenzar a encogerse en mi pecho vibrante, con lo último del insoportable dolor.

Con claridad percibí que mi corazón latía titubeante, un golpeteo sordo y todo se volvió calmo.

El alivio llegó por completo, y aunque se suponía que estaba muerto, no me sentía como tal, nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida, tan lleno de vida, físicamente.

Porque mental y emocionalmente me sentía perdido, sin guía alguna.

Me quedé ahí un tiempo, sin moverme, a la espera de mi juicio o que algo pasará, pero no sucedió, no ocurrió nada, todo estaba tan tranquilo como cuando mi corazón había callado para siempre.

Decidí intentar abrir mis ojos, aún creyendo que no sería posible, pero logré hacerlo.

Lo primero que vi fueron árboles, sabía que estaba oscuro, pero yo veía todo claramente. Se asemejaba más a lo que sería si los rayos del sol no fueran amarillos rojizos, sino azulados, parecidos a la luz de la luna.

Me senté y olí algo que me incendió por dentro, era dulce e hizo que de mi boca fluyera algo amargo que me tragué inmediatamente.

Yo olía de esa forma, y no entendía por qué.

Alcé mi mano y toqué mi cabello, sentí mi cabello algo tieso, diferente a cuando te pones demasiado gel.

Lo miré a la luz de la luna, y reconocí que era sangre, sangre seca, volteé a mi alrededor y parecía estar en un charco de ella, pero estaba en las mismas condiciones, estaba seca.

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago, como si tuviera hambre, extrañamente quería llevarme eso a la boca…

Me asusté ante mis pensamientos.

En cuanto pensé que quería pararme, ya lo estaba, fue un movimiento tan rápido que debió de haberme desequilibrado, pero no, fue tan normal como nunca.

Volteé mi cabeza tantas veces, siguiendo todos los ruidos que llegaban a mis oídos, pero hubo algo que llamó incluso más mi atención.

Era un sonido húmedo, no sabía cómo podía decir que un ruido tenía tal característica, pero así lo oía.

De pronto, mi garganta pico más con un dolor parecido a mi infierno anterior, desde luego, era más soportable, pero aún así me llenó mi cerebro, a pesar de que éste parecía tener más espacio que antes.

Corrí sin pensarlo, sin detenerme a hacerlo, corrí a lo que prometía mitigaría mi garganta en llamas.

No me detuve a reflexionar mi reacción, ni lo rápido que mis pies se movían sobre el suelo fangoso, ni todo lo que oía, ni el hecho de que no chocaba con nada a pesar de ir a mayor velocidad de lo que nunca pude haber alcanzado en auto.

Mientras me acercaba, vi a un puma, él era la razón de que mi garganta ardiera y mi boca se hubiera llenado todavía más de ese amargo y espeso líquido.

Aún viendo que a lo que me acercaba era a un animal, seguí avanzando, no pensé en nada, no me importó nada, me abalancé sobre él y, sin interesarme tampoco, llevé mi boca a su cuello, que era donde sentía fluir el líquido más cerca.

Mis colmillos traspasaron la piel sin ningún tipo de problema, tal vez porque estaban filosos, o tal vez era a causa de aquel amargo e hiriente líquido que quedó atrás cuando la sangre comenzó a correr por mi garganta, apagando el fuego inclemente.

Llegó el momento en que no quedó nada, lo había dejado completamente seco.

Retrocedí y reparé en mis ropas, había manchas de sangre.

Con la mente más clara, comprendí que había matado a un animal, con mis propias manos, que lo había traspasado con mis dientes, que su sangre me había servido de alimento.

No entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

En menos de un segundo ya había dado la vuelta y estaba corriendo lejos de ahí, lejos de la pesadilla en que estaba encerrado.

Corrí y seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a una carretera desierta.

Caí de rodillas, recordando lo que había hecho, tratando de descifrar la razón que me había llevado a ello.

No podía ser verdad que me había alimentado de la sangre de un animal.

¿Quién era yo?, no podía recordar, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no había nada antes de que el fuego consumiera mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en un monstruo.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, notándolas demasiado duras.

De la nada, escuché voces, cosas sin sentido para mí, eran todo y nada.

A través de mis pétreas manos, noté una luminosidad, y de inmediato, no había nada que restringiera mi vista.

Un coche se acercaba y cuando el piloto me vio, se paró junto a la carretera.

Un hombre joven, como de 25 salió al exterior.

_Oh, Dios mío, pero si es… es… ¿qué hace aquí?_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dos veces, aunque lo otro pareció más como si hablara consigo mismo… raro.

Alcé la vista y respondí con sinceridad.

—No sé —mi voz sonó extraña, incluso para mí; sonaba un tanto atrayente.

Una brisa me llegó y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no respiraba, y cuando lo hice, el fuego abrazó mi cuello.

Me levanté de un salto y el hombre se espantó, dando un gran paso hacia atrás.

Su olor era muy dulce, parecido al olor que desprendía mi cabello.

Me le acerqué rápido, y lo aventé contra el auto, pegándolo a éste.

Él se miraba horrorizado y de nuevo no me importó lo que estaba haciendo.

Mis dientes perforaron la piel de su cuello, succionando el delicioso néctar rojo que aliviaba mi ardor.

Una ráfaga de imágenes me llenaron la cabeza mientras lo hacía, por un microsegundo me pregunté si era debido a que ahora absorbía la sangre de un humano.

Tomé todo y la última imagen que vi, fue el rostro de una mujer, como de 20 años. Era pálida, con ojos amplios y marrones, al igual que su cabello, se veía tan delicada, tan suave, sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas, y eso molestó a mi garganta…

Solté al hombre cuando un diluvio de recuerdos borrosos me azotaron, en su mayoría se encontraba aquella mujer y de repente mi nublada mente se aclaró.

_Bella, mi Bella_, fue lo que pensé antes de salir corriendo una vez más.

Mi memoria había vuelto y ahora la recordaba, y ahora era cuando glorificaba el no haber muerto.

Y por primera vez me pregunté: ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en ese fuego?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado lejos?

Esperaba que no hubiera pasado demasiado, un dolor diferente y punzante embargó mi pecho con pensar en que hubiera sufrido.

Sabía que la amaba, y por alguna extraña razón, el sentimiento lo sentía mucho más fuerte que en mis nebulosos pensamientos.

Iba en dirección a ella, cuando escuché que me seguían, eran rápidos, aunque no más que yo, pero aún así, tampoco era normal.

_Más rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlo, se arrepentirá_, eso fue una voz femenina, soprano y seda, era hermosa.

_Demonios, sí que es rápido_, se quejó una voz grave. Tan contrastantes, pero igual de bellas.

_Va a mayor velocidad que cualquier neófito que haya visto_, esa era otra voz de hombre.

Seguí, no permitiría que me detuvieran, no ahora que necesitaba verla.

_Jazz, hazlo_, añadió otra voz masculina, autoritaria.

De repente me sentí cansado, hasta sentí mis párpados pesados. Me era extraño, no me había sentido así, a pesar de que había estado retorciéndome y haber gritado tanto.

Mi velocidad cedió y seguí luchando, tenía que verla, era preciso hacerlo.

Los sentí muy cerca y aunque por alguna extraña razón anticipé lo que harían, no pude hacer nada por sobre el cansancio y se abalanzaron sobre mí, intenté zafarme, pero ya no sentía la misma fuerza que antes.

—No, suéltenme —rugí, en realidad fue un rugido, áspero y amenazante. Me sorprendí—. ¿Qué me van a hacer?

—Nada, no te haremos nada, cálmate —respondió otra mujer, su voz parecía querer acariciarte, como la de una madre.

—No, déjenme, tengo que ir —les gruñí, contrayendo mis labios, dejando al descubierto mis filosos colmillos.

—No podemos, te arrepentirás después —dijo la voz de campanillas. La mujer era bajita, con el cabello negro y erizado.

¿Arrepentirme?, ¿está loca?

—No, no, tengo que ir —seguí forcejeando un poco, aunque ya no era ni eso, no tenía fuerzas.

—Edward, mírame —dijo, y sentí unas manos pequeñas en mis rostro, las cuales lo alzaron, y me encontré cara a cara con la pequeña chica, y con unos ojos dorados brillantes.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

—Soy Alice, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte, no puedes ir con Bella, ¿no comprendes?, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste antes, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Y de inmediato recordé al hombre y me horroricé. Pero no, yo no le haría eso.

—No, yo no la lastimaría —¿cómo se atrevía a creer eso?

—No a propósito —me respondió.

De pronto, unas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, era Bella, completamente pálida, sin vida aparente, sus labios estaban más cerca de ser azules que de cualquier otro color.

Esto era raro, eso no lo había pensado yo, pero no pude evitar inquietarme, se veía tan claro y tan real. Sabía que en mi rostro se reflejaba la confusión, el horror, el dolor y la ansiedad.

—No podrás controlarte, igual que con el hombre. ¿Quieres eso para ella?

Negué furiosamente, sin pensarlo, y ella me sonrió.

—Entonces, vendrás con nosotros.

—Pero…

—Nosotros te ayudaremos —repitió… _te ayudaremos a que puedas volver con ella…_

…

_**30 de octubre…**_

Abrí los ojos al presente, me encontraba en medio del bosque, no muy lejos de la casa de Bella.

Mañana cumplía exactamente tres años desde que había sido atacado, tres años desde que había tenido que mantenerme alejado de Bella por su propio bien.

Mañana, 31 de octubre.

Odiaba ese día, un día como ese un ser sin alma me había quitado la mía, y además de eso, me había quitado a Bella.

En un día como ese, había sido condenado a una vida fría y vacía, a ser casi un acosador, acechando a Bella desde la penumbra, en la oscuridad que la noche me brindaba.

Esto era lo único que podría tener de ella, sólo podría verla, admirarla, observar cómo su vida avanzaba, mientras la mía había quedado estancada.

Mi existencia había sido congelada, y había quedado preso en un cuerpo de un joven de veinticinco años.

Di la vuelta y corrí a través del bosque, bajo el nublado cielo, rumbo a mi casa.

—Deberías hacerle saber que no estás muerto —dijo Alice cuando entré en la sala.

—No —dije lacónicamente, no lo haría, era algo más que definitivo.

—Es que tiene que saberlo —y empezábamos otra vez, la misma plática.

Siempre era lo mismo, ella decía que tenía que decirle, yo le decía que no, y ella seguía insistiendo. Era terca y yo igual.

—No. No tiene por qué. Tiene que seguir con su vida humana, yo no puedo intervenir, sería mortal —expliqué por millonésima vez.

—Que mortal, ni que nada. Es así como tiene que ser, es el destino. Además, ella lo tomará muy bien.

_Mira, pero mira bien, cabezota._

Y como siempre, me mostraba visiones en donde Bella estaba con nosotros, como si nada pasara. La primera vez me había preguntado si Bella sabía lo que éramos, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que en las visiones ella estaba consciente, y aún así, todos aparentábamos ser una familia feliz.

No puedo negar que eso no repercutía en mí de alguna forma, pero me había prometido no intervenir, y me aferraba a la primera visión que Alice me había mostrado de Bella, esa en la que aparecía muerta, por mi causa.

Ella no podía estar conmigo, así de sencillo. No era saludable y debería ser ilegal.

Pero no podía evitar que estas visiones hicieran flaquear de alguna forma a mi resolución. Alice lo sabía, y por eso siempre fastidiaba con esto. Ella sabía que mi firmeza iba disminuyendo cada vez más, no podía ocultárselo.

Por ello, terminaba bloqueándola.

_Ash, maldito vampiro terco, lector de mentes,_ refunfuñó Alice en su mente, cruzándose de brazos.

Salí de la casa, no le daría más oportunidades a Alice de aguijonearme con sus visiones.

Me quedé viendo el crepúsculo a la orilla del río, no sería yo quien acabara con su vida, ella se merecía ser feliz, y aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello, dolía hasta peor que una transformación, no haría nada al respecto, se lo debía.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, recordando, no quería olvidar lo poco o lo mucho que me quedaba de ella.

_Edward, ¿qué harás cuando ella… cuando ella muera?_, apreté mis ojos, respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué, Alice?, ¿por qué te empeñas en torturarme? —susurré, la voz me faltaba. Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo, el sólo imaginar que en verdad ella…

_Porque tienes que abrir los ojos, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que ella no es feliz?, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que ha estado prácticamente sola durante tres años?, ¿cuándo querrás darte cuenta de que ella no te olvida, de que ella aún te sueña durante las noches, que sueña con tu regreso?_

Apreté los puños, mi cuerpo temblaba, no podía dejar que me hiciera esto.

Alice salió de la casa, fue a donde estaba y me abrazó. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba de rodillas.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —gemí, sollozando ante la idea.

—Porque no permitiré que arruines tu vida y la de Bella, porque sé que ustedes _deben_ de estar juntos, porque no hay otra forma, porque me duele verte así, y más a Esme —dio su explicación con la voz contenida y después, obligó a que la mirara—. Y todavía no me has contestado, Edward. ¿Qué harás cuando no quede razón para ser terco?, ¿qué harás cuando ella ya no esté?, ¿qué harás?

Esto era algo en lo que nunca me había detenido a pensar, porque sabía que era terreno peligroso, y Alice lo estaba usando a su favor.

—No sé —le respondí, no sabía qué sería de mí cuando eso sucediera.

—Por favor, Edward. Inténtalo al menos, después te arrepentirás y entonces, será demasiado tarde —cerré los ojos con fuerza, había permitido que Alice sembrara esto en mí, después de tres años, ella había logrado hacerlo—. Ve a verla hoy, estará sola en su casa, como siempre. Visítala, y si después de esta noche tienes la fuerza para poder seguir lejos, no insistiré más, te lo prometo.

No debería ir, pero ahora me sentía débil, e iría, lo sabía.

Como muchas veces, me encontraba arriba de un árbol, observando a Bella. Su olor era fuerte, arrollador, pero había logrado acostumbrarme. Incluso me alegraba que la garganta me ardiera, eso significaba que estaba viva, aún.

Estaba sola, como Alice dijo que estaría. Nunca la había visto realmente acompañada, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención hasta ahora.

Su casa era la única que no estaba adornada de acuerdo con la celebración.

Ahorita mismo, hablaba con su madre de algo referente a velas, no presté mucha atención, simplemente me limité a observarla.

Me sentía tranquilo, siempre estaba así cuando ella estaba presente, eran las únicas veces que sentía que podía respirar a gusto —aunque no lo necesitara realizar la acción realmente—.

No me di cuenta de cuándo colgó, pero de pronto escuché sollozos, y dentro de ellos se mezclaba mi nombre. Sentí que me oprimían el pecho, de pronto, la respiración me era sumamente difícil.

Dentro de todo el tiempo que estuve observándola desde lo lejos, jamás la había visto de esa forma.

—Edward, ¿por qué Dios mío, por qué él? —preguntaba, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Edward, ¿dónde estás?, no pudiste haberte marchado —sentí que me apretaban la garganta, me dolía de una forma que desde hace tres años no pasaba.

Alice había visto esto, por eso me había bloqueado, por eso había insistido hasta hacerme venir hoy, porque sabía que después de esto, no podría mantenerme alejado por mucho tiempo más.

No lo pensé mucho, entre por su ventana, con suerte creería que yo era sólo un fantasma suelto debido a la celebración, debido a Halloween. Eran exactamente las doce.

Me paré frente a ella sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir, y es que no podía llegar así como así, siendo que ella pensaba que yo estaba muerto.

Me dolía verla abrazándose las rodillas como si tuviera miedo de que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos.

Un quejido salió de mis labios, no logré contenerlo y eso llamó su atención.

Alzó el rostro y se quedó estática.

Yo por mi parte, también me quedé petrificado, habían pasado tres largos años desde que no había podido mirarla a los ojos, y era algo abrumador en demasía. Mi respiración se aceleró a la espera de su respuesta, y aunque sentía el fuego lamer mi lengua un poco, lo merecía.

—Edward —murmuró, aún en shock, y después añadió—: Creo que debí de haber dejado de poner velas en la ventana desde antes.

Sonreí y solté una risilla sin saber por qué, todo esto me sobrepasaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Bella —me permití decir, acercándome e hincándome a un lado de la cama.

—Esto es… impresionante —susurró, alzando su mano hacia mi rostro y jadeé cerrando los ojos cuando su calor entró en contacto con mi piel. Se sentía maravilloso que su calidez rozara mi gélido cuerpo—. Lo que hace el dolor mezclado con anhelo —murmuró para sí, muy bajo, pero aún así la oí.

Efectivamente, creía que yo sólo era producto de la imaginación, o de la locura.

Sentí algo de alivio, pero también dolor. Quería que supiera que estaba ahí con ella, que era real, si bien no podía decir que estaba vivo o era humano, quería que supiera que tampoco estaba muerto, al menos si nos referimos a la muerte que ella conocía.

Yo también me permití tocarla, acariciando sus pómulos y observando cómo se arrebolaba ante mi toque.

Sonreí aún abrumado, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tan aterrado y ansioso en todo lo que llevaba de vida y existencia.

—Quédate, aunque sea por hoy, por Halloween —me sonrió, estaba extrañamente calmada ante la situación, y yo ya no podía irme.

—Ya no podría irme —le sonreí y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Sabía que ella pensaba que yo no era real, que era producto de su mente llena de sufrimiento.

Pero esa madrugada de Halloween fue lo mejor que me pasó en tres años, ya no me sentía como acosador porque ahora era ella quien me pedía estar ahí.

Me quedé a su lado hasta que amaneció, disfrutando de su calor, de poder tocarla, de que ella me abrazara y de poder platicar con ella. Fue mágico y extraño. Fue Halloween.

Y aunque ella no creyera que realmente estuviera ahí junto a ella, le haría caso a Alice, sabía muy bien que ya no podría ir contra la corriente.

Pronto le confesaría a Bella todo, haría hasta lo imposible para que me aceptara de nuevo y no se alejara de mí. Le diría todo y confiaría en Alice.

Pronto no habría secretos entre ella y yo, y dejaría de ser el _visitante nocturno_.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la A.]

¡Comenten, comenten!, ¡**VOTEN, VOTEN**! , y las amo más que ayer (?)

Voten y prometo **apurarme** mucho, mucho en **Deseo de Medianoche**.

Voten y tendrán capítulo **más rápido**.

_No, en serio, __**voten**__ y __comenten__. Si les gusta, claro, pero si __**comentan mucho**__, __**me hacen muy feliz**__ y si me hacen muy feliz, __**publico más rápido**__._

.

_**Vota aquí**__: __www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/2509108/ _**  
**

_._

_También __**dependiendo**__ de los __**reviews**__, después les dejaré __otro__**OS **__con relación al __Halloween__, pero será __**M**__._

_._

**Voten/comenten y serán recompensadas… (?)**

.

_**Besotes  
.::Sol::.**_


End file.
